Falling Fire
by BornofStarlight
Summary: picks petals off a daisy::: They hate me. They hate me more. They hate me. They hate me more. :::sighs::: They hate me more. Just read the fic. Everything you need to know is told in the title. I feel guilty. :::bangs head on keyboard::: WARNING: Characte


FALLING FIRE

By: BornofStarlight

Disclaimer: Well, if Hiromu Arakawa can kill Hughes... Oh, but, she owns it, doesn't she. I don't. You're probably lucky I don't. Things like the following would happen ever three episodes, or so... Oh, and I haven't forgotten about my "Golden Eyes" fic. I've just...lost that notebook someplace in my room. I should look for it... I really should. Maybe later.

"Move it, Fullmetal!"

But Ed couldn't move. His legs were frozen stiff with fear.

"Brother!"

Even Al's desperate shout didn't break into his numbed mind. But the gunshot did.

Time stopped.

………………………………...

Edward Elric hated Mustang. It was that simple, right? Roy was an arrogant jerk who insisted on treating Ed like a child.

Well, Edward wasn't a child anymore. Hell, he'd stopped being a child when he was eleven years old!

………………………………...

Roy felt he deserved a childhood; he also felt Ed needed someone older to look after him. Somebody who could fill in for a non-existent older brother, or for a useless father that was never there.

Much as he hated to admit it, Ed was like the little brother he'd never had.

And just like Ed would do anything to protect Al, so too would Mustang protect Ed.

………………………………...

Searing pain pierced his chest. He could feel something warm seeping down the from of his uniform. Red drops were shining on Edward's pale face. Blood.

God, was that his blood?

………………………………...

He'd never told anyone. Not even Al! But he admired Roy Mustang. He didn't hate him. He always did what had to be done, and he'd always seemed to be there when he was needed.

Of course, Ed would rather die than admit all this to Mustang…

………………………………...

Several more shots rang out. Military guns.

And Roy Mustang sank to his knees before the boy he considered a brother.

"Colonel…!" Ed's legs finally seemed to connect with his brain. "You idiot! Why the hell did you get in the way?"

Ed hit his knees as well.

………………………………...

He had such horrible memories…he knew of few others with such things they wanted to forget.

Maybe that was what set Edward apart? He didn't try to forget: he tried to fix.

_A good quality…_whispered a voice in Roy's mind. _What aren't you more like that?_

Roy blinked. Why? I suppose it's not in my nature…

………………………………...

"We have to stop the blood flow!"

No one knew just who shouted it, but it seemed the best course of action.

Several pairs of hands forced the Flame Alchemist's jacket off.

Ed could do nothing but sit there and watch.

If Roy died…it would be all his fault!

………………………………...

There was silence.

A short blond was the only one conspicuous, his red jacket making him stand out viciously.

In the shadows of an oak tree, a tall suit of armor stood guard over his brother.

A dark red, wooden casket was lowered slowly into the earth. Inlaid into its lid was the alchemic array for fire.

………………………………...

Ed wasn't good at saying goodbye. So he decided he wasn't going to. He would start over in a note to Roy.

_Colonel -_

_I've been every bit the bastard I always called you. Sorry. I know you'll never read this, but I'm hoping it makes _me_ feel better. So what if I'm being self-centered. I should have gotten out of the way, I know. Guess I'm just an idiot, huh?_

_I want to tell you something… I don't hate you. The reason I acted like I did…? You saw me when I was weak. _That's_ what I hated. Again, sorry._

_Can we start over at the beginning please? I think I'd like to be friends._

_-Ed_

THE END

………………………………...

Author's Note:

Me: This is what happens when you fire your muses. Damn it. Maybe I should consider re-hiring them…You see, I'm getting the feeling that I'll be needing bodyguards soon… :arrow goes whizzing past: Ahhh!

_Angel: Think we should go protect her from the angry, rabid fan-girls?_

**Angst: Not until she promises us a pay raise, Twin'o'mine!**

_Angel: But she did create us, Angst…_

**Angst: So…what's your point?**


End file.
